Where There's A Will
by Divess
Summary: Draco and Hermione have finally figured it out. They want to be with each other. Each is willing to give the other a chance. They are building their relationship. One small hiccup. They hadn't counted on outside interference. Dramione One Shot.


Revised and Sanitized

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language and romantic interludes. **

**Where There's A Will….**

It was Friday night. Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch in her living room. They were talking quietly. This was a weekly routine. Draco would stop somewhere to pick up some takeaway and wine then go directly to Hermione's flat. Some Fridays, friends like Blaise, Ginny, Theo, Harry, Seana, Ron and Ilir would stop in. Someone would always bring either dessert or more drinks. Sometimes they brought dessert and drinks. They were a group of young professionals who were enjoying life.

The friends who did show up only stayed an hour or so. It was all good. It kept them in touch with each other. The group of friends had a sort of rotation in place. On Fridays they would stop by Hermione's flat or Draco's flat. Wherever the couple happened to be. On Saturday nights they either hit the pub or stayed home with their own partner. On Sundays they met up at Harry's house. It was an excellent schedule. The group of friends enjoyed being around each other.

Although Hermione and Draco danced around each other for years, they'd only become a committed couple four months ago. Therefore, they valued their Friday night privacy. They preferred to be alone. On the Fridays Theo showed up the git would stay as long as he could just to annoy Draco. Draco never had a problem throwing Theo out. He knew Theo would always come back.

Tonight it was Harry and Seana who dropped by. Seana and Hermione chatted while Draco and Harry whispered over in the corner. Hermione wasn't paying Harry and Draco any attention until she heard a giggle (yes, a giggle) escape from Harry. Immediately her ears perked up. She asked, "What are you two up to over there?"

Harry immediately pulled a serious face and Draco went into a blank stare. Their faces told Hermione they were up to something. Having realized Hermione had cottoned on to their conversation Harry and Draco both went mute. Seana and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. Both witches thought their wizard was up to something. Hermione and Seana both knew whatever their wizards were up to wasn't dangerous or illegal so they ignored it. Although Hermione kept one ear open for more giggles.

Draco took the attention off him and Harry by asking, "Does anyone need a refill?" Both Seana and Hermione said, "Yes. Thank you." Draco went to the kitchen to refill the glasses with Harry hot on his tail.

Hermione turned to Seana. "What is going on?" she asked. Seana shrugged and replied, "Harry has been in a very strange mood these last couple of days. He starts smiling for no reason. Several times he laughed out loud for no reason. Obviously there's a reason. It seems to be a reason he doesn't want to share with me. I think it might be male crap. Blaise has probably done something embarrassing." Hermione and Seana both laughed. They knew playboy Blaise was constantly getting himself into tight corners.

In the kitchen Harry and Draco were in a silent laughing fit. Seana had hit the nail on the head. They were hysterical over the situation Blaise had gotten himself into. Blaise had sent his house elf to find Harry and Draco. He needed their help getting out of a very sticky situation. They knew full details of what went on. The shite was funny.

Blaise had called a witch by the wrong name during a sensitive time. The witch had been insulted. Unfortunately for Blaise she had been a powerful Nymphiatic witch. She had used a powerful sticking charm to pin a naked Blaise spread eagled to his bed. He had been so panicked at being caught out he had completely forgotten he could use house elf magic to get himself free. Instead Blaise had used his elf to go get Harry and Draco. Harry and Draco had laughed for a full ten minutes before freeing Blaise.

After separating Blaise from his bed both Harry and Draco had lectured Blaise on his manners with witches. Blaise had not been amused.

It had been hysterical. Both Harry and Draco knew all this laughing was out of character for them. They just couldn't help it. However, neither wizard favored getting hexed by his witch. They settled down and went back through to the living room.

After the drinks Harry and Seana decided it was time to head home. The couples said their goodnights to each other. They used Hermione's floo instead of apparating.

After Harry and Seana were gone Hermione asked Draco, "What were you and Harry up to?" Draco feigned innocence. He replied, "Nothing really. We were laughing at one of Blaise's scrapes. The kind which shouldn't be discussed with a witch." Hermione shook her head saying, "Fair enough."

They settled down into their Friday alone time routine. Draco laid his head against Hermione's chest and she ran her fingers through his hair. Draco turned into a puddle when Hermione played with his hair. It was a true measure of how far they had come. Not many witches have touched Draco's hair. Counting his mother, Hermione made two. Until Hermione his hair had been off limits. They often spent hours in this position. It was like extended foreplay.

When Draco was ready to move from foreplay to something a little sexier he would nuzzle Hermione's breasts or kiss her stomach. When Hermione was ready to move in the same direction she would lay her head back against the couch and let Draco have at it. If she wasn't ready she would give him a slap on the arm. Whichever the case, Draco knew what to do. He knew Hermione would be ready sooner or later. Draco preferred sooner. If it came down to waiting for later, he waited. Sex with his witch was worth the wait.

Their relationship wasn't to the point where they shagged every time they were together. Draco would have liked for it to be that way. He loved being inside his witch. However, he had promised Hermione they would take things slowly. Draco had declared his intentions but Hermione still wanted to be sure.

This particular Friday night both Draco and Hermione were feeling sexy. Neither wanted to be the first to say it. Draco broke first. He said, "Granger, my dick needs attention." Hermione laughed so hard she nearly wet herself. She replied, "Are you sure it's your dick Malfoy and not just you?" Draco laughed. He said, I'm very sure it's my dick. Look at it." Draco opened his pants and let his dick out to full length. Hermione really got wet and not from nearly peeing on herself.

Draco ran his hand up and down the length. His dick was standing straight out. Hermione wriggled her butt against the couch cushion. In a very hoarse voice Draco said, "The couch cushion isn't going to help with that problem." Just as throatily Hermione replied, "Make me feel good Draco. I want to feel you inside me." Draco nearly killed himself getting off the couch. Hermione wanted to laugh at him. But she was throbbing so much she couldn't think of anything other than getting with her wizard.

Hermione thought it must be time she and Draco shagged more frequently. She didn't want him to break his neck trying to get in her knickers because she let him in so infrequently.

Draco picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Even his arm brushing against her nether lips caused more throbbing.

Draco laid her gently on the bed. He kissed her as he pulled her clothes off. He said, "You are so wet love. I love this thing between your legs. It can only get wet for me. Promise me." She moaned, "Yes Draco." Hermione was ready for her wizard.

Draco moaned, "Oh my gods Granger. I love it when you get like this." Draco moved to her breasts. Hermione was almost crying for him. Hermione kept repeating, "Draco. Draco. Draco."

"This is for me alone. I will curse any man, wizard or muggle who tries to touch this," intoned Draco. With that, he put an arm under each of Hermione's legs and bent her knees.

It had been over a week since he'd been with Hermione. Draco was sure he would cum against her leg before he even got in. Hermione was still chanting, "Draco. Draco." Draco balanced himself on his hands and thrust himself into his witch. Hermione lifted herself up off the bed in order to meet Draco's strokes. Hermione was using one hand to caress him. He was thrusting and grinding. She met him thrust for thrust and stroke for stroke. She felt him begin to tighten. Hermione let herself go completely. He now had both hands under her. He pushed himself as far in as he could go. They both moaned as their bodies released its juices. Draco moaned, "You are unfuckingbelievable Granger." Hermione moaned, "This dick is mine. I will hex any witch who gets within a five foot vicinity of it." Draco would have laughed. But he could barely breathe.

Draco rolled off Hermione and took her in his arms. They laid there wrapped in each other's arms. He kissed her and nuzzled her neck. Hermione responded by kissing his chest and sucking on one of his nipples. He said, "If you keep doing that Granger you're going to have to feed it again.

Hermione grinned. Then she whispered, "For you I'm open twenty four hours a day." Draco didn't know if it was what Hermione said or how she said it. He only knew his dick was ready to go eat.

They made long, slow love the second time. Each at the other's ear saying baby, baby, baby. They reached that magnificent peak once more. Their juices intermingled as it flowed from their bodies and dripped onto the bed. Draco kissed Hermione on the nose and rolled to the side.

Hermione and Draco laid there for awhile talking and cuddling. They came to an understanding regarding their sex life. They would not apportion sex anymore. Hermione had kissed her wizard. She said, "I'm going to be more spontaneous because your needs are also my needs.

Draco's heart was hammering. He and Hermione just moved a step ahead in their relationship. Draco kissed her and watched her as she fell asleep.

They'd only been a couple for four months but Draco knew Hermione was who he wanted for life. He reached over and touched her beautiful nose. Hermione wrinkled her nose and turned over to her side. Draco couldn't stop looking at his witch. He finally fell asleep around two in the morning.

When Draco finally opened his eyes it was 11:30. He was stretching when he saw the parchment. It was a note from Hermione. She was out running errands. She planned to be back by 3:00 pm. In the note she mentioned Blaise. He stopped by to introduce his cousin Guglielmo (just call me Will) who is here from Italy.

1. Draco was pissed because Blaise dropped by. 2. Draco was pissed because Blaise dropped by and 3. Draco was pissed because Blaise dropped by dragging an unknown wizard. Draco was fuming. What was Blaise thinking? Even though the stranger was Blaise's cousin he was still a stranger to Hermione. Blaise may have thought it was okay because he knew Draco was there. Draco's question for Blaise would be why didn't he have Hermione wake him up if he wanted to introduce his cousin.

Draco didn't want Hermione meeting any strangers when he wasn't with her. Draco didn't know Guglielmo. He could be some sneaky git. Blaise could pull that shite on his witches. He wouldn't be pulling it on Hermione. Draco would make sure of that.

Now Draco was on edge. He didn't like anything concerning Hermione to be out of order. He tried to eat breakfast but the food turned his stomach. He knew he needed to calm down. This was just a little hiccup. He would speak to Blaise and be done with it.

Draco took a shower. He tidied up a bit and spelled the bedroom clean. Draco would like to call a house elf over to clean. He knew Hermione would tear him a new arse if he did.

Draco decided to floo over to his flat to get a change of clothes. While he was home Draco figured he might as well get some business out of the way. He sorted through the paperwork on his desk. There were two or three things he should have attended to days ago. Draco separated the immediate from those to be done later. He cleared up the immediate. By the time he finished his watch showed 3:30.

Bloody hell he thought. He hadn't left a note for Hermione. She must be wondering where he'd gotten to. Draco shrunk down several changes of clothes he wanted to take to Hermione's flat. He hadn't discussed this with her. He hoped she would be okay with him having clothing at her flat. Draco grabbed his wand and flooed back to Hermione's.

When Draco stepped out of the floo he heard male voices. He could make out the voice of Blaise. The other voice was unfamiliar. Males alone with his witch made him frown. Draco was frowning. Who the fuck?

He went straight through to the kitchen. Hermione came over to give him a kiss. He knew he was being ridiculous but he turned his cheek to her as though he'd been in the process of turning his head. Hermione had stiffened but didn't remark on his behavior.

Blaise was there. He shouted, "Hey there Draco. I want you to meet my cousin Guglielmo. He's come from Italy for a visit. Draco Guglielmo. Guglielmo Draco."

Draco shook hands with Guglielmo. He took stock of him. Guglielmo was a tanned, muscular, six foot, blue eyed, black haired, Italian git.

Guglielmo insisted Draco call him Will. Draco nodded.

Jealousy immediately overtook Draco. He didn't want this git around Hermione. He didn't want Hermione around this git.

Will might be a player just like Blaise. A player who didn't think any witch was off limits. Draco put on his stiff, no nonsense façade. Out the corner of his eye Draco saw a small frown cross Hermione's face. Draco wasn't trying to make Hermione angry. Draco wanted Will to know he was Hermione's wizard and she was spoken for.

Will, Blaise and Hermione were eating takeaway when Draco walked in. In his Italian accent Will invited Draco to have some food. Draco went rigid. This Italian piece of shite invited him to have food. Will was acting like he was master of the domain and all he surveyed.

Draco had politely declined. Draco poured himself a drink. He asked, "Would anyone else care for a drink?"

Will responded, "I have bought some Italian beer with me if you would like to try it."

Draco took a deep breath before responding to Will. He wanted to be responsible for everything which came out of his mouth. He said, "Thank you Will. I believe I'll try one." Draco took a few swallows then sat the bottle down on the counter. The Italian beer tasted like swamp water. Draco didn't know what swamp water tasted like but he imagined it tasted like this beer.

During a lull in the conversation Draco asked Blaise if he could speak with him. Draco and Blaise went through to the living room. Draco took out his wand and threw up a muffliato.

He turned to Blaise and asked, "Just what the fuck do you think you're playing at?" Blaise was dumbfounded. He asked, "What are you on about man?" Draco growled, "What possessed you to start bringing blokes to Hermione's flat?"

Now Blaise had cottoned on. "Draco, he's my cousin," retorted Blaise.

Draco emotions had ratcheted up to furious. Blaise was acting like this was an everyday matter. It wasn't. Wizards do not bring random wizards to a witch's flat. Especially if the witch has an extremely jealous wizard named Draco Malfoy.

Draco replied, "Cousin or not Blaise I don't appreciate you bringing him to Granger's flat. Blaise neither smiled nor frowned. He merely said, "Duly noted."

Draco removed the muffliato. He and Blaise went back into the kitchen.

While Draco and Blaise were in the living room Will had moved chairs. He now sat next to Hermione on the pretext of teaching her some Italian words.

In order to teach Hermione a few words in Italian Will had to touch her arm or her shoulder.

Really? Draco thought, not in my lifetime. Draco immediately had seen right through Will. He felt as though Will was flirting with Hermione right in front of him. He also felt Hermione was playing into Will's hands. Draco thought Hermione should be able to see through Will as well..

Draco had enough. He was at his boiling point. He politely remarked, "Blaise. Will. Hermione and I want to spend some time together. Nice seeing you Blaise. Nice meeting you Will."

Hermione said, "DRACO!"

Blaise stood up. He told Will it was time to leave.

Will Looked at Hermione and said, "A presto." Hermione replied, "Ovviamente." Both Blaise and Will bid Draco good night….in English.

After the two wizards left Hermione became silent. Draco felt stupid now the Italian hunk wasn't hovering over her. Hermione left the kitchen without saying a word.

Draco followed her into the bedroom. "Talk to me Granger." he begged.

"What is it you want to talk about Draco? Did you want to talk about how you embarrassed me? Did you want to talk about being rude?" Hermione asked.

Draco knew he was in for trouble. He sat down beside her on the bed. She let him take her hand. He had started talking. He spoke of how much he cared for her. He spoke of coming in to find an unknown wizard with his witch. He spoke of how inappropriate he found Blaise's actions. Draco spoke of his trust in her. He spoke of surmising what was in Will's mind. Draco finished by telling Hermione he didn't think it right she be overly friendly with an unattached wizard. When he finished he sat and waited for Hermione to speak. They sat there for a long time.

When Hermione finally began to speak Draco could tell she had chosen her words carefully. She looked directly in his eyes. Then she said, "You disappointed me tonight. You hurt me tonight. I feel your actions spoke volumes. By your actions you implied I would accept a wizard's attentions behind your back. Blaise brings his cousin here and suddenly I'm a slag who'll fall on a wizard's dick and call it an accident. I've become untrustworthy? I've become a child who will go astray if her wizard isn't around to hold her hand. Have I left anything out?"

Draco tried to interrupt. Hermione did not let him.

She continued in the same vein for about ten more minutes. In the end she said, "You've gotten me mixed up with someone else Draco. Perhaps you've mistaken me for the witches at the pubs who try to get all over you. Perhaps you've mistaken me for those witches you used to date." Hermione was crying by this time.

Draco tried to console her. Hermione pushed him away. Draco felt helpless. He hated to see her cry. He hated she was so angry with him. Hermione finally stopped crying. She went into the bathroom to wash her face. Draco followed and tried once again to comfort her.

She relaxed in his arms for about ten seconds. Then she pulled away. In a very low voice she stated, "By your actions you have accused me. By your actions you have belittled me. By your actions you have disrespected me."

Draco was panicking. He felt as though Hermione would issue an edict. He had been right.

The next words out of Hermione's mouth firmed up his conviction.

Hermione remarked, "You will not make me doubt myself just to bolster your own ego. You will not make me out to be anything other than who I am." Hermione started crying again. With tears streaming down her face Hermione sobbed, "I think we made a mistake. I think we should go our separate ways. I think I'm worth a lot more than you give me credit for. I think you should leave."

Instead of remaining calm Draco became frustrated and angry at what he perceived as intentional twisting of his words and actions. He growled, "You think I've accused you. You think I've disrespected you. You think I don't trust you. Well Granger you are wrong on all counts. I'm human. I saw another wizard posturing to get your attention. I accused you of nothing. I accused him of nothing. Can you not forgive this slip?"

Hermione didn't respond to any of his questions. She turned her back and started towards the bedroom. He made to follow her. She stopped. He stopped. When she started walking again she said, "Please leave Draco and I'd rather you didn't come back."

Draco remained frozen to the spot for a good ten minutes. He went to the bedroom door. It was locked against him. He called out to her three or four times. She wouldn't answer.

Draco finally flooed home to his flat. Fucking Blaise thought Draco. Fucking cousin. Draco was on a rant. Why did Blaise have to bring that cousin around?

In his heart Draco knew it was he who caused this. Not Blaise. Not Will. Himself. He saw a wizard flirting with his witch. He had gotten angry and turned it around on Hermione.

Granger had thrown him out. She was through with him. What was he supposed to do now? What was he supposed to do without his witch? Draco drank glass after glass of fire whiskey. He drank until he passed out.

Draco awoke to someone pounding. He tried to move. It felt as though the top of his head was coming off. The banging was coming from his floo. Draco staggered over and unlocked the floo. Harry Potter stepped out.

Harry immediately started yelling. Draco held up his hand. He said, "Potter if you value your life you will stop yelling."

Harry took a closer look at his friend. He said, "What the fuck is going on Malfoy? You're here dead drunk. Hermione is at her flat crying hysterically. What have you done?" Before answering Draco conjured a hangover potion. Once the potion got into his system Draco began to feel better. He turned to Harry and said, "I fucked up."

Harry retorted, " I gathered that much. What is it you've done?"

Draco explained everything beginning with the note Hermione left for him up until she told him they were through.

Harry questioned, "Why would you ever take such a stance with a witch as sensitive as Hermione? You know how personally she takes everything." Harry quantified, "I don't expect you to ever repeat what I just said or I'll be out of her life as well. I'll say this. I don't know what Blaise is playing at. If he ever tries to bring a random bloke around Seana, I will hex him to bits. Laws be damned. Fucking git." Harry looked at his friend. Draco looked miserable.

Draco looked at Harry. Then he asked, "Do you think she wants me out so she can date Will?"

Harry asked, "Who the fuck is Will?"

"Blaise's cousin," responded Draco.

Harry answered a question with a question. "Do you think that she would do that Draco?"

"No, I fucking don't" screamed Draco. "Harry." Draco moaned, "I'm in love with Granger. I cannot fathom her doing something with anyone other than me. I'll curse that bloke if he puts a toe out of line with her."

Harry said, "Let's just calm down and figure this thing out."

While Harry and Draco were figuring things out on their end Will was figuring things out on his end. He had stopped by to see if Hermione wanted to have lunch. As a friend. Instead he ended up lending a sympathetic ear to Hermione while she ranted about Draco.

Will fixed her tea. He put her feet up. He put a pillow behind her head. Hermione thanked him. Will sat there until Hermione went to sleep. Then he sat there some more.

He wanted some of this witch. She was beautiful. She wasn't anything like the slags who fell all over him. He wanted to touch her skin. He wanted to touch her breasts. He wanted to feel his dick spew liquid inside her. He wanted to be her wizard. Now that Draco was out of the picture he would try to take his place. Hermione had let him into her personal space. She must have some kind of feelings for him.

Will could get any witch he wanted. He wanted Hermione. There was no bloody way in hell he couldn't get….what is it Malfoy calls her? Oh right, he calls her G-r-a-n-g-e-r. The name rolled off his tongue.

When he got up to leave he stood over Hermione for a moment. Will took a chance. He couldn't resist touching her. He touched her hair and pulled it back out of her face. Hermione moaned in her sleep. He thought she was so beautiful.

Will left Hermione's flat with a raging erection. He went downtown to a pub. He picked up a slag and had her take care of him out back of the pub. She was wiping his cum out of her mouth asking if he wanted to buy her a drink. He threw five galleons at her. Then he told her to get the fuck away from him. She had gone back inside the bar.

Over at Draco's flat, he and Harry hadn't figured anything out. They had finished off half a bottle of Ogden's fine whiskey. That was the extent of it.

Draco was beating Harry's ear drums off about how shifty Will acted. Draco said, "As soon as I left the room to talk to Blaise Will had moved himself next to Hermione. That shite is just not done. I love my witch. I don't want anyone touching her. Especially some Italian fuck."

Harry understood. He loved Seana with all his heart. He would do exactly what Draco had done. He just wouldn't have done it in a way to make Seana break up with him.

Harry said, "I'm going to go check on Hermione. I'll floo call you to let you know how she's doing." Draco said, "Thanks Potter."

Hermione was still sleeping when Harry got there. He made a mental note to remind her to lock her floo since Draco wouldn't be around to keep her safe. Shite, Harry thought. If Hermione heard me say something like that she would have my arse. Hermione is quite capable of keeping herself safe.

Harry shook Hermione awake. She was surprised to see him. She peered around the room like she was looking for something.

Harry asked, "Are you okay?"

Hermione said, "I'm far from okay Harry."

Harry responded with, "If it makes you feel any better Draco is suffering too."

Hermione retorted, "It doesn't make me feel any better Harry. He'll find someone. He just doesn't deserve me."

Harry didn't take the bait. He wasn't going to sit and argue the finer points of what Malfoy deserved. Hermione was stuck in stubborn mode. Draco would have to find a way around it. The two gits were made for each other. Someday, hopefully before their ninetieth birthdays they'd realize it.

Harry remembered to remind Hermione to lock her floo when she was alone.

She said, "I won't forget Harry."

He asked if she wanted to come to the house to visit with Seana. Hermione said, "It's too late. Besides I don't feel like getting dressed."

Harry headed for the floo. Before he stepped in he reminded Hermione about her floo again. She smiled a tired little smile and waved at him.

Harry floo called Draco as soon as he got home. He told him Hermione was okay. She wasn't fine but she wasn't falling apart.

A very sad Draco thanked Harry for calling.

At the same time Harry and Draco were talking by floo, Hermione was opening the door to Will.

Will told Hermione he wanted to surprise her so she wouldn't have to cook. Hermione thanked him. Will asked, Would you like to go out to dinner?"

Hermione declined. To her way of thinking it would feel too much like a date.

Hermione asked, "Where is Blaise?"

Will replied, "Blaise had taken a witch to France to celebrate her birthday. He was scheduled to be back Sunday night."

Hermione excused herself to put on something more suited to company. As Will watched her walk from the room he got another erection.

He called out, "Hermione I need to use your toilet." Hermione said, "Okay."

Hermione was in the kitchen when Will came out of the bathroom. He looked flushed.

Hermione asked, "Are you all right?"

Will winked. He said, "Excellent."

Hermione had the floo locked. It was buzzing. Somebody was trying to come through. Hermione unlocked the floo and out stepped Theo. He looked at Will.

He asked Hermione, "What's going on? Where's Draco? He hasn't been answering his floo so I thought he might be here."

Hermione said, "He's not here Theo. I don't know where he is. We broke up yesterday." She started crying. Theo hugged her. He went to get something to wipe her face.

Over in the corner Will saw his chance of getting close to Granger evaporating. He told Hermione he would see her another time.

By the time Theo came out of the bathroom with a cloth Will had gone.

Theo asked, "What happened between you and Draco?"

Hermione replied, "I don't want to talk about it."

Theo said, "Fair enough. What was Blaise's git cousin doing here? Where's Blaise?"

Hermione had bristled, "You sound like Draco. Will came over to bring me some supper. Blaise is in the South of France celebrating somebody's birthday. Draco is probably at the pub trying to find a witch who meets his needs."

Theo threw up his hands. He said, "Too much information Granger. Way too much information."

Hermione grinned. "Sorry," she said.

She and Theo chatted for a few minutes. He was uncomfortable being alone with Hermione. He liked Hermione but he knew what she meant to Draco. He wouldn't want his brother Slytherin getting the wrong idea. He wouldn't want him after his arse either. He kept it hidden from Hermione but Draco was a monster when it came to her. No one ever messed with her and had not felt Draco's wrath.

Theo stood up to leave. He asked, "Do you need anything?"

Hermione said, "I'm fine thanks."

Before he went to the floo he warned Hermione, "Be careful about who you invite into your flat. Not everybody has good intentions."

Hermione got angry all over again. What as it with these wizards? Did they think she had this all powerful allure which drew other wizards? She thought to herself, no one has been interested in me for a long time.

Had Hermione really thought it out she would have known no one showed any interest because Draco had warned them all off.

Sunday went much of the same way. Hermione on one end crying. Draco at the other end moping. Will in the middle hoping.

Before Hermione realized, it was Sunday night.

Hermione went to take a bath. While she was soaking she began thinking of Draco. If he wasn't staying home where was he. Hermione did not want to even think he was putting his dick in some bint. She shouldn't care. She had broken up with him.

The truth was she needed Draco. Rather, she needed Draco and his dick. She smiled as she thought, dicks should be convertible. If I want it he should be able to floo it too me. She laughed at herself. She prepared herself for work then she got in bed and pleasured herself to the scent of Draco's pillow. She fell asleep with his pillow between her legs.

A week passed. Harry was keeping Draco apprised of Hermione's comings and goings. Draco wanted a litany of Hermione's day. Harry could only tell him what he knew which was really next to nothing.

Harry had accosted Blaise about bringing Will to Hermione's flat.

Blaise said, "Don't worry Harry. He's harmless. He wouldn't come on to Granger. Will has too many witches trying to get his attention to chase after one who isn't interested." That conversation had eased Harry's mind a bit.

Draco wasn't taking the breakup well at all. It was a good thing he owned his company because he wouldn't leave his flat. He was using his hand to satisfy his dick. But hand jobs are subjective. The wizard spews his juices but his body really doesn't have the satisfaction of being with the one you love.

Draco sent owl after owl to Hermione. The owls came back but there was no answering message. He was sure now he loved and was in love with Hermione.

Draco tried hiring a witch for the night. When the witch got to his flat, he didn't even let her in. He paid her and sent her on her way. For the rest of that night he kept peeking around corners and checking dark places to insure Hermione hadn't seen the witch in his flat. He knew he was being mental. He couldn't help it. Until Granger married someone else or died, Draco considered her to be his and conversely he was hers. It was that simple.

Will kept finding excuses to present himself at Hermione's door. Hermione still lost in her breakup with Draco had paid no attention to his numerous visits or his staring and lingering touches.

The night it all came to a head had started like any other night. Hermione had spoken to her parents on the phone. She had spoken to Seana by floo.

Ginny had come through and spent an hour trying to talk Hermione into sitting down with Draco. Hermione had mumbled, "He's probably moved on." Ginny replied, "You're crazy."

Just as Ginny was preparing to leave the front door bell rang. Ginny's eyebrows went up to her hairline. She whispered, "Open it. It's probably Draco." Hermione had hurried to the door to find Will standing there.

Ginny didn't hold back. She asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Hermione said, "GINNY." Ginny ignored Hermione's raised voice. She asked Hermione, "Who is he?"

Will stepped forward. He quipped, "I'm Will. Who are you?"

Ginny bit back, "I'm a good friend of Draco's. Why are you here?"

Will turned to Hermione saying, "I stopped by to see if you-"

He didn't get to finish. Ginny interrupted. She sniped, "What? You stopped by to see if she needed…. Let me guess. A dick? She doesn't need one. Now you can leave."

Both Will and Hermione turned beet red. Ginny turned red as well. But she was red because she was itching to hex someone.

Hermione finally found her voice. "Ginny. Go. Just go. I'm fine," she yelled.

Ginny said, "Fine. I'm leaving." She rolled her eyes at Will one last time and flooed out.

Hermione went over to Will. She asked, "Are you alright?"

Will smiled and hugged Hermione. He said, "Thank you for coming to my rescue.

Hermione smiled but started to feel a little uncomfortable. Will held the hug just a bit too long. Hermione realized she was barely dressed. She hadn't been expecting anyone except Ginny so she had thrown on the barely there cotton nightgown. It was totally inappropriate to wear around male company who wasn't Draco.

Hermione started for her bedroom to change when Will reached out and caught her arm. Hermione knew right then what Will was really about. He wanted to take Draco's place. Draco had tried to tell her but the great Hermione Granger hadn't wanted to listen. All Draco had tried to do was protect her from one stupid git.

Will had come across as a caring friend. In reality he had sat around waiting for an opportunity to ….to…To what? To replace Draco of course. How could she have not seen this.

Hermione thought, maybe Will was one of those wizards who felt it okay to try to date someone else's witch. Hermione was kind of frightened. She was a Hogwarts girl. She didn't run into this type of situation every day. There were rules. Hermione knew there were rules. Perfect rules. Even though she and Draco were apart he had already declared his interest and his feelings for Hermione.

Until Hermione made it official and revealed she and Draco were no longer a coup-. Shite, thought Hermione. She had done that very thing the night she and Draco had broken up. She had cried on Will's shoulder. She had told him what a git Draco was. She had told Will she was through with Draco. Damn. It was her own stupidity that had led Will to believe she was a single witch who needed a new wizard.

A thought flittered across Hermione's mind. Maybe the rules weren't the same in Italy. If Blaise was any example Hermione understood why Will was standing in her living room asking to be her wizard.

She had tried to cover herself.

Will said, "Why are you covering up? It's just you and me. You're single and I'm single. Let's enjoy each other. From the first time I saw you I wanted you. I want to spread those legs and stick my tongue all the way in you." Will looked her straight in the eye and said, "I will do things to you that will make you forget that fuck you called a boyfriend."

"Fuck you Will." Hermione screamed. "Draco will curse you. You'd better leave while you can."

Your so called boyfriend is _probably_-. What Will thought her so called boyfriend was _probably _doing will never be known.

Draco growled, "He's _probably_ right behind you." Will was hit by three curses. Draco followed by Ginny and Harry stepped out of the floo and cursed the shite out of him.

Hermione was hysterical. Ginny was trying to calm Hermione down. Hermione was trying to get to Draco. Draco strode across the room. He picked Hermione up and carried her into the bedroom. Hermione wouldn't let him go. She was shaking so hard Draco thought her bones would break.

Draco whispered, "I'm not going anywhere ever again. You can try to throw me out all you want. I'm never leaving you again.

He pulled out a top and some jeans. He put the clothes on Hermione. Once she had her clothes on she put the death grip back on Draco. He couldn't move nor did he want to.

Ginny knocked on the door. Draco said, "Enter" Never having been a real big fan of the female weasel Draco surprised Ginny when he sat Hermione aside picked her up and swung her around. He said, "I'll never be able to thank you enough. Thank you for getting Harry. Thank you for flooing me. Thank you."

Ginny said, "Okay. You're welcome. Now please put me down." Draco set Ginny back on the floor. He said, "Sorry."

Harry came to the door next. Grinning, he asked, "Is everybody decent?" Hermione gave both Ginny and Harry death grip hugs. Hermione was crying and laughing at the same time. She got Draco back in a death grip as soon as she finished hugging Ginny and Harry.

Draco told Hermione he loved her. He would never leave her and as soon as she was ready he was going to marry her. She whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't see what you saw." Draco kissed her and replied, "It's my job to see. From now on could it be your job to listen?" He had kissed her again.

Harry and Ginny slipped out and closed the door. Harry checked to make sure Michael, Anthony and Justin had everything cleared up. Harry thanked them. Michael said, "There's no need to thank us. We take care of our own."

Bad news spreads fast. Harry looked up to see Blaise standing in the door. Harry was way past pissed. Harry mimicked what Blaise had told him about Will, "He's harmless right. He wouldn't hurt anybody right. He has all these witches right." Harry screamed at Blaise. "You fucking arse. Your fucking cousin tried to impose his will on Hermione."

Blaise tried to apologize.

Harry cut him right off. He said, "You'll do your apologizing to Hermione and Draco. Draco voiced his reservations about Will early and loud. You chose to ignore him. I have shite to say to you. Deal with Draco. You deserve it."

Just as Harry finished his sentence the bedroom door opened. Draco stepped out. He said to Harry and Ginny, "Hermione has fallen asleep. I'm going to change her front door, her floo permissions and her wards."

Harry said, "Already done." Draco thanked him. Harry waved him off. Harry said, "You don't have to thank me she's my friend too."

Draco wouldn't acknowledge Blaise. He wouldn't look at Blaise. He wouldn't speak to Blaise.

Blaise finally said, "Draco, I'm-" Draco cut him off. Draco kept his eyes directed at the floor. He said, "Hermione is sleeping in her bedroom in her flat. This is hers. You have me to deal with Blaise but it won't be here and it damn sure won't be now. The best thing for you to do right now is leave."

Blaise said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Blaise left through the front door.

Ginny made tea. They all took a cup. Ginny and Harry left soon after so Draco and Hermione could have their privacy.

Draco sat on the couch for three quarters of an hour. Everything kept running through his head. He thought about what could have happened if Ginny had ignored her intuition. He thought about how the bloody bastard saw things meant for his eyes only. It kept going around and around.

Draco knew he and Hermione would make good memories which would push the bad memories out. Draco meant what he had said to Hermione. "I love you. I will never leave you again for any reason. When you are ready I will marry you."

What Draco didn't tell Hermione was his plan to shag her half to death. He wasn't going to let her out of the bed even to use the toilet.

"Draco, where are you?" Hermione called.

"I'm just here love," Draco called back.

The love of his life has awakened. Draco grinned. The shagging starts now.

The End

End Note:

**It is not my intent to malign any person of any race or nationality. I portrayed Will as an Italian because he's Blaise's cousin. I try to love everyone. Makes life so much easier. **

**Thank you for reading. If you'd like to throw a review at me every so often I would love it. Peace out.**


End file.
